Nightmarice
by Ghost-Neon
Summary: An story since the ending of FNAF 4, but does not follows the same continuity from the game. This is just what I've made up so far


A ruby of fluid drools down the lips of a certain mouth. How long does its taste the flavour of the damned unfortunate? He blinked his vicious red eyes and caught several wretched bystanders stood fazing. He spit out the decapitated head of a child from his mouth, he balled his hand and stroked the person closest to him before he had a chance to grab his metal arm. Many people came in quick reaction what they saw and screamed, running their lives across the hall to reach the restaurant double doors.

'No more, being pawn' he said with a few snarl as his tongue brush his lips 'My mouth needs to drink!' he shouted in call of sanguinary, jumping off stage, running violently sending table and chairs flying in the dining room that block his path for blood

Now his ferocious rampage mark his first sign of sanguinary like it was just a beginning as his first kill he did earlier, his circuits began to fused up for his need of red vital fluid that he could not control. For decades he was an entertainer, a role model for children, a happy outgoing animatronic and a mentor to his successors. He is Fredbear no more.

Several of security was armed with only Kevlar and batons came in and formed a semi-circle in front of him as barriers giving the animatronic no chance continuing down the hall. He gave a short chuckled and grin with these men ready to meet their demise. The first two broke off launching a thrust aiming on his metallic knee, Fredbear was more ahead to jump back as the two men were giving a slow start to assault and missed its target. Fredbear came forward and clasp both men with his metallic paw tight around their mouths following with a powerful pinched on their jaws. Another one began his move shortly after the death of his colleague, cried out a charge for the death of two colleague that he took.

Fredbear smile with delight with a welcome gesture, 'So men with sticks want to kill me huh? I am more happy oblige to meet their death from me'. He says, grinning more with a hard stare towards everyone, the attacker with broad shoulder with a cripple face and a small cut on his left eyebrow gave a hard swing with his baton but resulted a missed opportunity as the yellow bear ducked down in time and made a powerful clap on the broad man torso. Shots and cracks were heard in his ribcage as the cripple face vomited out red fluid from his mouth. Fredbear caught his body from collapsing with his left hand on the back head; he licked his tongue towards cripple face lips tasting the delicacy of his blood, some of the other men felt a nausea beginning to rise in their stomach while others just stood giving no sign of fear or weakness in front of their target.

Two made a signal gesture at each other and came between Fredbear like a sandwich; purple haired in a rough hairstyle gave a glance to his partner across him, turned his attention to the yellow bear.

'What's this? Both men want to have more challenge?' He grinned like a Cheshire cat with blood daub on his teeth from his first victim on stage.

Purple man eyed on his bald headed partner behind Fredbear giving a nod as a signal to strike his face was serious and stone face yet more calm, the bear spun around to find the bald man assault with his hard grip on his baton, the bear attempt to counter attack him but he gave away his attention from the purple haired as was quick when the yellow beast turned away from his sight, he smash hard his baton on the bear back. It became an unfortunate the stick broke into half realising it was very ineffective, the robot didn't felt anything but a tingle that could made him laugh.

'Okay who the hell thought bringing a baton to fight a robot was a good idea!?' his partner shouts in frustration as he narrowly jump back a distance from the coming strike from the unfriendly bear. 'We need a better weapon to take down Winnie the Pooh here!'

The man in the centre of the semi-circle gave out a quick gesture to the others from his both sides; they all nodded and retreat back. The purple haired saw them going, it was better for him and his partner to retreat back.

Fredbear snarl when he took few steps toward the unscathed bald man licking the painted blood, 'Your friends are running, it was foolish to think they would use batons to stop me. You and your purple hair friend now alone to be my delicacy' it was a reaction that Fredbear knew batons were useless against robots, but he had enjoyed showing off his skills after all.

Just in a moment he was about to make his next move to strike, all of the sudden the bear stopped on his track. He heard an insubstantial cry in his ears; it was a cry for mercy, Fredbear in his mind wants to scream out towards the ghost but he felt tendrils beneath him looping his legs to waist to body until the neck, with his arms pinned in a bind Fredbear struggle to be free but no avail. Two men didn't say a word with purple haired keeping his stone face but inside he was bound in curiosity of the bears sudden change behaviour.

'Let's head back to the others' he spoke 'And call Henry to take Fredbear out of this sight. It belongs to the scrap now'

His Bald partner nodded in reply as they went off, leaving Fredbear standing emotionless in the dining awaiting for his unescapable punishment that he committed.


End file.
